


Ways to Prove Your Power

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Deathly Hallows AU, Dom/sub Undertones, Final Battle, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Another way the final Battle could have gone.  (Consensual version of the Bondage scene from DHpt2)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:It would be really cool if you would do the cloth bondage scene in DH2, with some dubcon sexy times (smut), everything else can be up to you. Please.
> 
> Also this is for my new Bff because she needs a study break

He didn’t expect to be here. In fact, he didn’t expect to be in this positon at all.

When Harry pictured the final battle between him and the Dark Lord, he thought that it would be something like he had seen in the movies when he was little. The people would circle around them, and they would throw spell after spell at each other until one of then dropped dead.

Not hanging in the air by cloth coming from Voldemort’s robes.

Not with his wand all the way across the room leaving him completely helpless.

He thought he was actually going to get a proper chance to fight back, and he would have if he didn’t try to lead Voldemort away from the crowded part of the battle. A part of him thought that if there were less people in the way, then that meant that there would be less people hurt by them.

Harry didn’t realize that it also meant that no one would be able to come and save him. There would be no one to see him die, and once again Voldemort could make up whatever lie he wanted. Sure, his true friends wouldn’t believe the Dark Lord, but there would be more than enough people who would believe what ever the Dark Lord said just because Harry wouldn’t be around anymore to defend himself.  On top of that, there was the fact that the Daily Prophet has been slandering his name ever since he had stepped foot in the wizarding world.

“I thought you wanted to prove your power? How is tying me up going to prove to anyone that you are more powerful than me?” Harry sneered at Voldemort who was leaning against the cracked wall.

Voldemort had been observing Harry before, and it only made him nervous. His eyes roamed Harry’s form as he had been previously struggling against the binds.

“There are other ways to prove one’s power,” Voldemort said as though he were teaching a class rather than speaking to a defenseless enemy. “I don’t feel like trying the predictable way today. I thought we might try something else.”

“You’re just scared that you’ll make a fool of yourself again,” Harry spat, and tried in vain to pull on his bindings.

“Well let us look at the facts, then shall we?” Voldemort started moving closer to where Harry floated in the air. “Every time we face each other, even though I am vastly more powerful than you, your luck always seems to save you at the very last second. In Godric Hollow, in that school, in the Graveyard, even when I directly hit you with a killing curse you still somehow survive. How did you manage that by the way? Once is a miracle, twice is skill.”

“I doubt you would be able to comprehend it. Dumbledore always said that you were incapable of love and feared death so I think my explanation would be beyond you. But, I can dumb it down if you like?” Harry mocked.

Harry’s head jerked to the slide as Voldemort slapped him across the face. He couldn’t stop the chuckle that came out of his mouth. “How very muggle of you.”

“I was raised by them. Of course I’ve picked up a few of their bad habits,” Voldemort sneered and grabbed a fist full of Harry’s hair forcing his head closer towards his. Their lips were only an inch away from each other. “But I think I’ve gotten far more creative since those days. Want to see?”

Harry suddenly felt a strange sense of foreboding that he had never felt before in Voldemort’s presence. He could see the depths of Voldemort’s red eyes and for once, he couldn’t understand the emotions behind them. For a moment, he wished that the horcrux was still with him so that he could have at least a hint as to what was about to happen.

He never would have predicted the sudden tongue in his mouth. Voldemort’s lips were on his and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn’t even fight it at first, he was far too surprised to even register what was happening.

When Voldemort pulled away, Harry looked at the man in confusion. “What the hell are you playing at,” Harry asked.

“Getting creative. There are other ways of showing your power over someone, remember?” Voldemort smirked. Harry had to bite back an outburst of shock as the cloth bindings spread his legs apart and his pants were suddenly gone.

“You have got to be joking,” Was all Harry could say before Voldemort claimed his mouth again. This time, Harry had the mind to fight back and was only a moment away from biting him, when a whispered spell was the only warning he got as a lubed hand wrapped around his cock. “You think this will prove anything?” Harry snapped when Voldemort pulled his hair back, exposing his neck.

Voldemort’s teeth crazed the base of his neck and trialed to the curve where his left shoulder connected. Unexpectedly, Harry started to feel pleasure from the act. The places where Voldemort lightly bit and sucked sent pleasure straight down to his cock.

A smile graced Voldemort’s lips when he felt Harry’s cock beginning to harden in his hand. He let go of Harry’s hair and with another quick, whispered spell, pushed a finger into Harry’s opening.

Instantly, Harry resisted and Voldemort retaliated by returning his mouth to Harry’s neck where he seemed to like it so much. His hand carefully rubbed the head of his cock leaving Harry both pleasured and in pain.

“Why? What do you gain from doing this?” Harry groaned out.

Voldemort only smirked.

Another finger entered him and Harry felt like he was burning from the inside. The pain from being stretched was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He was glad that he had the idea to run away from the main part of the battle. If Voldemort decided to do this in front of an audience, he didn’t think that he would have been able to hide his shame.

Now, Voldemort moved his fingers in just the right spot and Harry was unable to stop himself from moaning. Another finger entered, and the pain was quickly replaced by Voldemort touching him in all the right places over and over again. Harry’s breaths became almost vocal, and he made a sound of protest when Voldemort suddenly removed his fingers from him.

“That is what I gain.” Voldemort said with pride. “You want me to continue, don’t you Harry? You want me inside you?” His thumb rubbed the hilt of Harry’s cock again and he arched into his hand.

Harry didn’t want to say it out loud. He had never thought that he would _want_ his greatest enemy to fuck him, but right now that was the only thing on his mind. Even without the horcrux, to Harry it seemed like Voldemort still knew how to get in his head.

“I’m waiting for an answer, Harry,” Voldemort whispered against his ear. His breath hot against his skin.

If he answered, Harry knew that Voldemort would make whatever point it was that he was trying to make. What was it again? Harry seemed to have lost his ability to think when Voldemort licked and kissed his jaw line.

“Yes,” Harry moaned. “Yes.”

“Are you sure, Harry? I wouldn’t want you to get upset over this?” Voldemort mocked. His hand moved slowly up and down Harry’s cock.

“Yes, Yes.” Harry moaned again. “Please. Oh, gods please.”

“I think I can get used to you begging,” Voldemort smirked. He parted his robes and guided Harry’s bound and floating form onto his cock. Harry’s mouth opened slightly in pain at the new feeling. Voldemort waited a few moments for Harry to adjust before he began thrusting inside him.

“Wait, wait,” Harry groaned. The pain was still too much for him and instead of stopping, the bonds that were holding him pulled his legs so that they were bent and spread further apart. It helped with the pain, but once Voldemort’s cock found the same spot that had given Harry so much pleasure before, Harry forgot what he was about to say.

Voldemort’s hands clawed their way down Harry’s back as soon as Harry started moaning in time with his thrusts.

“You see Harry? I told you that there were other ways to overpower someone,” Voldemort taunted. “You are even enjoying this more than I expected.”

“Maybe- ah, it was the connection,” Harry supplied. “Can’t spend – uh- all that time in your head without something coming out of it. Oh, gods yes there!” Harry threw his head back as Voldemort picked up speed.

Harry finished first and rode out his orgasm while Voldemort continued to thrust into him. Not too long after, Voldemort slowed down and Harry could feel something warm spill inside him. Both of their breathing was labored and Harry could only remain still as Voldemort pulled himself out.

“You really didn’t expect me to enjoy that as much as I did, did you?” Harry asked when he saw the look of confusion that Voldemort was giving him.

“No, I did not.” He admitted.

“Was that supposed to be you proving your power over me? Because I liked that way better than whatever else you tried before. You should do that first thing from now on. I’m sure people might like you more,” Harry tried pulling on his bonds again, but they remained strong as ever.

“I’m not keen on fucking all of my enemies,” Voldemort sneered.

“Does that make me special then? I’m touched,” Harry grinned. “And to think, you tried to kill me less than an hour ago. Think of all the fun we could have missed if you actually succeeded.”

“You never told me how you managed that,” Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

“Well, how could I? You were too busy feeling me up.” Harry rolled his eyes. Then an idea came to him. “You know, I’d be happy to explain everything to you, but I won’t do it like this and I won’t do it here. Call off your Death Eaters and we can talk.”

“You’re joking. I could just torture the information out of you,” Voldemort sneered.

“You could, or you could tie me up again when we are done and we could try this again,” Harry suggested with a smile.

* * *

 

The Death Eaters were called to retreat under the information that Voldemort had obtained what he wanted and there was no need for any more needless slaughter.

However, to everyone’s disappointment, Harry Potter could not be found.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? FINd me on tumblr!!
> 
> Bigjellymonster.tumblr.com


End file.
